


The Drive-Through

by lesbianwriter666 (orphan_account)



Category: feederism - Fandom
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Inflation, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, feedee, feeder, feederism, wlw feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lesbianwriter666
Summary: You pull up to the drive-through after hours of driving. but there's something strange about this place. very strange





	The Drive-Through

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. Be nice :)

This is surely the hungriest you’ve ever been. You grip the steering wheel tightly as you pull into the drive-through of the shittiest fast food place in the middle of nowhere, but it doesn't matter. You’ve been driving for hours, and food was the only thing on your mind.

You take in the menu and order a large burger, with large fries and a chocolate milkshake. Once you receive your food in a greasy bag you park in the car park and take a bite of your burger. Suddenly, you’re ten times hungrier than you were before, you quickly start taking large, messy, bites, interrupted with handfuls of fries and gulps of sugary milkshake. Before you know it, you’re finished. You sit back, already feeling the incoming food coma, when you feel something heavy in your lap. You look down and realize your stomach has expanded to the size of a basketball, what the fuck? You think to yourself, poking your newly acquired stomach and muffin top. It was then that you realized that you’re hungry again. You ignore it, the food is obviously fucked up at this place, but before you know it you’re stumbling through the front doors, towards the counter.

Behind the counter was a girl, maybe in her early twenties, who looks you up and down while smiling. This makes you realize your distended stomach, which you try to cover with your shirt to no avail as she asks in a cheery voice what you would like to order.

“yeah, I’ll have a…” your eyes drift to the illuminated sign with the menu items written in large, black letters above the cashier. You’re looking into the intoxicating yellow of the sign when your mouth suddenly starts ordering. “I’ll have two large milkshakes, 5 large fries, 2 burgers and 1 box of chicken nuggets please.”

You stare at the girl in disbelief as she asks for the money and tells you to take a seat. You pick one next to the window so you can stare out of it and try and work out what the fuck is going on. As you’re staring out into the distance, the same girl brings you your food. You thank her, but she doesn’t leave, “oh, don’t mind me,” she says, “here at Lil’ Piggy Diner, we like to make sure all our customers are satisfied.” You take a cautious bite of your first burger, and before you know it, you’re taking big, sloppy, handfuls and shoving it in your mouth. After you finish your second burger, you feel the button of your jeans pop off, and a new doughy stomach pours out onto your knees.

“Do you want some help, miss?” the girl asks, you nod as you sit back, feeling your new stomach, bigger, rounder tits which push against your bra, and the newfound padding on your arms and hands. The cashier picks up a large amount of fries and shoves them in your mouth. You chew obediently and swallow as she brings the milkshake up to your face. She becomes more rapid in her feeding, using both hands to shove food in your fat face. At one point your jeans completely tear at the seams, and your shirt, bra, and underwear fall way to reveal your new, gargantuan body. 

“what a good little piggy!” the girl cooes as she presses her tiny hands into your doughy belly. It now uncomfortably presses into the table, and over flows halfway across it. You lean back to relieve some of the pain, when the chair beneath you gives way. You land flat on your ass, too full, and unusually horny, to care. The cashier looks down at you, smiling excitedly, “oh, you’re such a good little piggy! You should come into the back and you can try all our new delicious menu items, free of charge!”


End file.
